Expectations
by Kamzil118
Summary: A newcomer arrives in Stardew Valley and takes up residence in the old Bakersfield Farm. The locals of Pelican Town are stirred in rumors about the sudden arrival of a foreigner beyond the borders of the Ferngill Republic. Yet, the stranger does his best to keep his origins hidden from the eyes of his new neighbors as he tries to integrate himself into the community.
1. Chapter 1: The Man from Afar

A single person arrived in Stardew Valley unannounced on a bus. He really didn't want to come here, but life in his country had changed things. As the vehicle stopped, he walked forward and made his way towards the front as the driver smiled and let him off with his belongings.

Upon arrival, the lone stranger found himself alone on a sidewalk with a fork in the dirt road. To the left was a path into the town and to the right was a path to a small patch of land affected by the sheer amount of vegetation. Hopefully, he wouldn't be living there of all places.

He walked towards the town with only his backpack, suitcase, and duffle bag weighing him down. His shoes clicked against the cobblestone road as he entered the town in the middle of the day. Unlike the busy streets of the cities, this place was quiet and relaxing to the ears. Yet, he was not able to find anyone outside. The young man walked throughout the town in hopes he could find anyone who could direct him to the mayor.

Out from his left, he could see the symbol of a medical building adjacent to another as a man walked out of its door. The man in the glasses paused for a moment as he took notice of his arrival. "You're new in town. What brings you here, sir?"

The stranger put as much effort into the language as possible. "Where… Mayor… Lewis…"

Once the first mention of the person's name was revealed, the local immediately adjusted his glasses over his mustache. "You're looking for the mayor?" His hands pointed over to the doors beside the clinic. "He's in Pierre's shop."

"Thank… you…" It was hard trying to speak this tongue, but it was better than complete silence.

"You're welcome." He said as he nodded his head. "Since you have so much stuff on you, I think I should introduce myself. My name is Harvey, I'm the doctor of Pelican Town."

He struggled to try and speak. "D-Doctor. Thank… you… doctor."

"No problem, get inside before he leaves."

The newcomer nodded his head before he entered the store. When he managed to get through the door with all of his belongings, he saw the old man finish his conversation with the store clerk. As he approached him, Mayor Lewis stopped in his tracks and took a quick glance at him. "Excuse me, you're not from around here, are you?"

What was the phrase again? Rather than struggle with the language, he shook his head as his reply. It was somewhat distressing that he was resorting to head nods, but if it worked he would not have complained about it.

Mayor Lewis was an elderly man with glasses and a greyed out mustache resting over his mouth. Yet, he appeared to be fine for someone without a cane as he walked up to him. "Let's take this outside, Pierre would prefer if his customers didn't have to navigate around us." The duo moved out into the outside village as several more townsfolk arrived and walked past them, expressing their greetings and respect to the mayor on their way in. "From what I can tell from the bags, you might be staying here for a while, but for how long?"

The foreigner held up his briefcase to him and gestured him to hold it. As the mayor held his briefcase, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter in hand. "Ded… know… you…"

"Who, exactly?"

"You'll know." He answered before taking back his briefcase.

Lewis did his best to unwrinkle the paper, but as he unfolded it, his eyes widened at the words it contained. "This letter, it came from your grandfather! When did you receive this?"

"Recent… You know what this means, yes?"

The mayor looked up at him. "It appears your grandfather is letting you own his farm. It's been a long time since he's lived there, but I think he'd appreciate it if you stayed there. Let me get the keys, it's back in my house."

* * *

They arrived at the farm, but the stranger was appalled by the current state it was in. The farm only existed in name only and what remained of it was now covered in trees, grass, and debris were strewn across the entire land. Somehow, he felt a pang of regret coming here to accept his grandfather's gift, but there was no backing out of this. He walked onto the dirt road as his shows crunched into the dust and looked at the only thing left unchanged - the wooden cabin.

Mayor Lewis stepped forward and unlocked the door as he opened it for its new owner. "I know this place hasn't been kept for, but I suppose it's a blessing that the land is still fertile to grow crops. I've got a place for you to get rid of this stuff so you can make money out of it while you're cleaning up if that gives you any comfort. Say, what's your name?"

After taking a quick glance at the surrounding farmland, he was one step away from entering his new home. "Alexei… name is Alexei."

"That's an odd name. Where are you from?"

"Not from… continent…"

He nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I see. Well, I won't press the issue since you're going to be busy with this. Welcome to Stardew Valley, Alexei. If you have the time, please meet with the rest of the nice people in the town. They'll want to know their new neighbor." Then he departed from the cabin with his keys hanging from the door.

Time waited for the local to finally leave Alexei alone as he put down his bags and briefcase on the ground. He walked up to his bed and rested his back upon the mattress, but unlike the facade, he revealed his true emotions and thoughts about this situation with his accent still present. "Damn it, why did I come here?"

He sat upright as he grabbed his briefcase off the floor. Although his backpack and duffle bag contained his necessities, this contained his personal life from his country. Alexei opened it up and took a good look at his photographs and papers - some important for his finances and legal work while others were merely there for sentimental value.

The young man saw a photograph of him and his father hiding behind a passport with an eagle and coat of arms. As he brushed the passport aside, he grabbed the photo from his briefcase and remembered his disagreements with the man. His father was a well-established man in his government and he would always have men keeping an eye like him wherever he went. Alexei knew that he had no jurisdiction here and this was done out of pragmatism and spite, but for all those emotions, he truly had no ill will against him. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be alright."

* * *

That night, the Stardrop Saloon was filled with everyone from across Pelican Town. Normally, it would have been a night to relax and unwind from the usual chores and jobs everyone had. Yet, this was not a normal night as the mayor had taken the time to announce to everyone about the newcomer who had taken residence in the old Bakersfield farm. "Everyone, quiet down, I have something to say." The old man began. "I'm sure you all know that the old farm used to belong to a friend of mine from long ago. He's long gone as we all know it; however, the man who lives there is his grandson. Now I don't know how my friend was able to keep this a secret, but we should welcome our new neighbor with open arms. He'll be coming tomorrow, so I expect everyone to be on their best behavior."

One of the girls amongst the crowd in the bar had raised her hand. "Lewis, what's his name?"

The mayor began to scratch the back of his head. "He's not from Ferngill Republic - that is for certain. So his name is going to be different, but we'll call him Alex for short. Of course, he'll correct you for that, but I hope everyone is understanding about that. If you have any more questions, Alex can answer all of you tomorrow."

When everyone returned to their usual tables and cliques, the girl who had asked the mayor rejoined her drinking buddy. "Whoever this guy is, he sounds interesting. What do you think, Elliot?"

The blonde man sitting beside her had taken a few sips from his beer. "I don't know, but it would make for an interesting mystery novel. A strange man arrives in a town and several young characters investigate who he is. Perhaps he is a murderer who is hiding away from his criminal deed?"

She laughed at the idea. "That sounds like an excellent idea for a story."

"Perhaps we shouldn't be making jokes about our neighbor, Leah. Maybe he might be a murderer hiding away?"

The redhead shook her head. "You really think something like that is going to ever occur in this town? I'm not insulting your creative spirit, but even reality has its suspension of disbelief."

"You're right, but it would make for a good story," Elliot replied. "How about we drink to creativity?"

"We can do that." Agreed Leah.

* * *

Author's Note: I was brainstorming some ideas on what I could do for a Stardew Valley fanfic. I know it's not much, but I do have some detailed thoughts to make this story good.


	2. Chapter 2: A Simple Drink

Several days had passed since Alexei had taken refuge in the farm and Mayor Lewis was concerned. The man had not come out from his camp ever since he arrived in Stardew Valley. Although it wasn't nice to pry into other people's business, the foreigner had not interacted with anyone from the town. The times he did come over to see the farm, it was usually to pick up his gatherings and even he was nowhere to be found except for the house he resided in.

Today was going to be enough of that. Sooner or later he had to get out of his farm and meet with people like Pierre to do business and the like. Yet, the mayor found himself surprised to see the farm to be changed since then. It was much more clearer and open for farming and Alexei's efforts did not go unnoticed. Apparently, there was a long systematic line of Joja cans hanging from posts to trees where they would all lead to the fields or the house. "You've been busy."

Then he noticed a small readable post on his left, only to see the description mention about pulling the strings. Curious at what it did, Lewis took a step forward and pulled the string three times. Cans and various metal trash had clattered to the winds, but they were loud enough to be heard throughout the farm.

His hand started to brush his mustache. "I'm not going to lie, this was unexpected."

Sooner than later, the mayor heard a pair of footsteps smacking against wooden boards from depression several feet away from him. The foreigner who had been quiet throughout all of this time had approached him in a blue-striped tank top dirtied by the work he'd been in. "Mayor Lewis, it's good to see you."

That was strange. The last time he met him, he wasn't as good with the language. "You've improved on your speech. I'm surprised."

Alexei smiled at this small achievement. "Yes, I was spending the last few days trying to brush up on the language after I got work done on the farm. Then I'd watch the television to… make it better."

"Ah, it makes sense. I was about to ask why you're not going to town, but you've already answered my question." Lewis replied. "So how's the work? It's not too hard, is it?"

He shook his head. "Nyet." For all of his effort in knowing the language, he retained some aspect of his culture with him. "I used to do this sort of stuff back in my village. It's not as extensive as this, but it's close enough."

"Well, I still recommend coming into the town to meet everyone. There's a calendar that tells you what's going on throughout the town and it's conveniently close to your farm, so to speak."

"Really?" He wondered. "It's a good thing you've mentioned that. It's probably better than memorizing days off the top of my head. Spares me the occasional headache, you understand?"

The mayor returned a smile. "It's also right in front of Pierre's store in case you need anything for your farm."

"He sells farm supplies?"

"Yes. He'll also buy your surplus from you if you're selling any crops."

"Thank you for telling me, com-Mayor Lewis. You're really sparing me a lot of trouble thinking about this."

He laughed at the man's relief. "Thank goodness I am, but I do think you owe the people of Pelican Town an introduction. How about you come around Gus's saloon around six?"

"That sounds fair," Alexei replied. "I won't be a minute late."

"You don't have to be on point," Lewis stated. "Just be there."

"It's an old habit of mine. I tend to be like that."

He waved him goodbye as they said their farewells and returned to their business. The mayor looked over his shoulder to see him walk back to the front of his house just to grab a scyth leaning on the stairs. Lewis was surprised to find him to be a bit too organized for his own good. Perhaps he forgot that the town attracted all sorts of people from adventurers to even a wild man who dug through people's trash. What made this person any different?

* * *

Leah stood near the edge of the docks as she let the breeze flow through her air. She always enjoyed her evenings like this before she would go to the saloon for a pint. Yet, there was a strangeness with the sunset as it slowly faded from the earth. Somehow, there was something special about the wildlife around this hour, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Her head perked up to see a tall figure walking along the shores of the riverbank upon her right as his hands rested inside his pockets. She didn't recognize him at first glance, but given he was staring at the sunset it was better not to pester the stranger with questions. As the last glimpse of sunlight had fallen, Leah turned away from the waters as a tune whistled into the air.

There was something strange about it. There was an upbeat tone to it, but the foreign rhythms were enough to inform the girl that he was the stranger Mayor Lewis was talking about.

She continued her way into the town to see the buildings and the lamposts turn on their lights. It was nothing like the city, where it was constantly lit up every inch of darkness. Here, it was calm enough not to be an eyesore for someone who lived outside of Pelican Town.

Leah saw a familiar friend step out of her home as she accompanied her to the saloon. "Evening, Penny. How was your day?"

The town's neighborhood teacher let out a sigh. "You know how it is, teaching the kids at both their best and their worst. Jas and Vincent can be a handful when they're almost done with their lessons."

"You sound tired. Is there anything I can get you tonight?"

"As long as it's not a drink, I'll take anything. How about the Tom Kha soup Gus always make?"

"Yeah, it's okay." She answered. "I can pay for that."

"Thanks, it's nice to have something relieving after a long day of work."

When they finally entered the building, it was just as busy as usual. Each person relaxing the last of their day in their own ways. Their arrival did not go unnoticed when a large man behind a counter called them out. "Leah, Penny, it's good to see you two. What can I get for you?"

Leah was quick to reply. "The usual for me, but do you mind getting the Tom Kha for Penny?"

He nodded his head with a smile before glancing at his blue-haired assistant. "Emily, fix a Tom Kha, will you?"

The waitress nodded her head as she was quick to cooking behind the counter. "On it, Gus!"

As they took their seats at a table away from the others, there was a cold harsh stare between an older woman sitting at a stool near the counter and Penny. Leah knew that the relationship between Penny and her mother was a strained one as they often got themselves into arguments. In fact, it was a blessing that they were able to not get into one as of right now.

Once their silent disdain for each other was finished, Penny relaxed and sat beside her fellow redhead. "Sorry about that. You know me."

"Yeah, I'm glad things went better than expected." She replied.

A lone figure walked past her before he joined their company, causing Leah to find Elliot surprised them. "Hey, how's it going?"

"The usual. Is your writing going well?"

"Definitely. Our talk about the new farmer helped."

Penny turned her attention to him. "Has anyone ever met him besides Lewis and Harvey? There's so much talk about the stranger that even Vincent wants to meet him in person."

Elliot sat upright in his chair. "Sadly, no. He's been busy on his farm for a while."

It was at this moment that Leah realized that she saw him earlier. "I haven't met him personally, but I did see him whistling. Does that count?"

"Really? What's he look like?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know. It was already dark at that time. The only thing he did was whistle a tune. That's it."

The saloon door opened up, but the person who entered was not anyone recognizable as he held a book in his hand. In a brown buttoned shirt and blue pants, an unfamiliar face revealed himself to those within the saloon. Then there was his mustache which was quite small compared to the mayor. Speaking of which, the mayor was talking to someone else before taking a quick glance at the stranger. There were a few seconds of small talk before he moved on to speak with Gus.

"He's here. Why don't we bring him over and introduce ourselves to him?"

Then Penny raised her objections. "Let's not do that. It's his first time here and I'm sure we shouldn't be bothering him right now."

"It doesn't hurt to ask," Leah replied as she stood up from her seat. "Alexei?" She hoped she said his name right.

He turned his head around to find the girl waving her hand at him. Strangely enough, she was becoming nervous around him.

"I heard you're new in town. Why don't you sit with us?"

Alexei stole a quick glance at Gus. "Beer, please." Then he approached their table with reluctance. "Hello." He greeted in a timid fashion.

Penny gave him a small wave and Elliot expressed a warm smile. It was a good start for them to get to know him. "What do you think of Pelican Town?"

"Quite modest in my opinion, but I should have expected that the moment I thought about moving here."

Elliot nodded his head towards the book in his hand. "What are you reading? It looks interesting."

He placed the book on the table and flipped through the pages. "The book is called _How an Idiot can Farm_. I'm trying to understand how to handle other farm animals once I get things started."

"Other farm animals? What does that mean?" He asked.

"Back in my village, I had become quite familiar with a horse. However, I don't know to tackle cows or pigs in this case."

Penny expressed her surprise. "You tackle animals? Why would you do that?"

Leah glanced at her. "He means how to deal with cows or pigs."

"My apologies, sometimes I take things too literally."

"It's fine," Alexei assured her. "Sometimes I wish I could do that. It would make more sense for me to tackle animals than whatever this book is suggesting."

The table let out an abrupt laugh at his humor before Emily arrived with their orders. Beers were passed out as a bowl of soup was brought to Penny. Everyone was quick to their food as Alexei drank his glass, but his lips smacked at the taste as his eyes looked up. Clearly, he was thinking, but what was it. "Is there something wrong?" Leah wondered.

He placed his glass on the table. "There's nothing wrong. I'm tasting the drink. It's been a while since I've tasted high-quality alcohol."

That was enough to ask him. "Really? When was the last time you had a good drink?"

She saw a small smile underneath his mustache. "A while ago. I was invited to a place where I had the honor and privilege to be in."

It was enough to spark Elliot's mind. "Was this a party?"

"Yes. It's not the ones my fellow citizens usually go to. We're a bit more free in how we do things. However, it was the first time I ever tasted kompot so that is a blessing."

"I take it's a rare occurrence? A not an everyday party anyone goes to."

"No, it's more reserved for the selected few. The company I was with had earned their attention and invited us."

"It must have been a wonderful place to go to," Leah commented. "I doubt I can handle being at those kinds of parties. They're always an annoyance to be there."

"I can understand," He replied. "They're too uptight about manners and can be insulting at times. Put me in a village and I'll have an easier time at a party taken there than at a mansion." Then he increased the rate of drinking for his beer and rapidly down the entire glass in a single chug. "Excuse me, I have to be going now."

His sudden desire to leave was enough for Penny to question it. "You're leaving? You just got here."

"Remember, I'm a farmer. I need all the sleep I could get." As he rose from his seat, he walked up to the cash register and paid his drink. Then he left the saloon as quick as he arrived, earning a worried look from Mayor Lewis.

"I was hoping I could get a question in."

Elliot looked at the empty seat where Alexei used to sit, but the only remains of him were the book he was reading. "Hey, I think he forgot his book."

Leah grabbed the book and ran towards the door as quick as she can. "I'll hand it to him." As she walked out the front door, she looked everywhere for him and began walking around to find him in the town. Yet, he was nowhere to be found as she noticed something fall out from the pages. Her hand shot out and managed not to let it fall to the floor. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a photo. "I'll hand it back to him tomorrow."

When she walked back to the saloon, the building's light shined down on the photo and let her see the details clearly. There were dozens of men within the frame as they were mounted on horseback in brown uniforms. Rifles hung from their backs as they appeared to be riding towards somewhere. Yet, Alexei's face was amongst the many who rode with him.

* * *

**Vman15**: You're welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Officer and Gentleman

The thunderstorms raged in the evening as the largest convoy of artillery were brought to a new location. It had taken several days for the cavalry to locate them since their last barrage. Originally, the company was supposed to be the eyes and ears of the 5th Armored Division, but the weather had halted their vehicles from advancing any further - forcing their commander to find these guns themselves.

This deep recon mission was perilous from the beginning, but the destruction of those guns was paramount. The Gotorans were able to attack Alexei's country in a simple border skirmish but were repulsed and they had to move their guns to avoid counter-fire. However, these guns were going to be transferred to the new front against their well-known enemy - the Ferngill Republicans. If they didn't catch them now, they would undermine the entire frontlines through their sheer firepower.

Now? The Gotorans were at the mercy of their company. The 1st Mounted Guards Company was able to bypass their patrols and key positions to find them at their most vulnerable. The enemy was in the open, pulling their guns away as Alexei slowly rode his horse to the front of the troops. Everyone was waiting for this moment to show their prowess to their country as soon as the war started. The captain looked over his shoulder to see hundreds of his men in their greatcoats with their rifles hanging from their backs and sabers resting from their hips.

One of his lieutenants joined him. "Sir, we're waiting for the charge. We may not get a chance like this, ever again."

Alexei looked at him. "I know. Tell the troops to form up and prepare the men to move into three groups."

"Yes, sir." The lieutenant in the grey greatcoat did as he was told before slipping his cap on, moving back to the tireless men.

He was quick to turn his horse around and look at every man under his command. "Gentlemen, the Gotorans believe they are superior in every way. I hope you are all here to provide them the steel the speaks otherwise. Those pompous buffoons wouldn't know how to hit a target much less an artillery gun so it is our duty to relieve them of weapons they lack the skill of using."

Many heads nodded at his words as they all grabbed the reins of their horses. Their antsy behavior expressed their impatience into the fight. Some laughter was even discovered from those not in the view of their commanding officer.

"Na schturm, marshch!" At the command of his words, Alexei noticed hundreds of faces smiling in a single moment before they changed it to steel themselves for the oncoming fight. His horse cantered forward as they moved from the protective cover of the treeline and into the open. Each step started to match with the thunder above, a fitting mask for their assault.

The entire unit followed him, revealing their true numbers as they stepped forward towards their enemy. When the captain's beast started to move into rhythm he gave out his hand gesture to double-time the advance. It was at this point that the 1st Mounted Guards were approaching the convoy of enemy artillery guns in the distance. Then they accelerated into a charging speed where the hooves outpaced the thunder of the clouds.

When the enemy infantry took notice of their arrival, he could see them scrambling to do something. Some ran, others tried to organize a defense against their number, but neither option would be sufficient to survive the wrath of the cavalry. Alexei drew his sword and raised its naked skin up in the sky. "Long live the Fatherland!" A battle cry followed as hundreds of men were moments away from crashing into the artillery convoy.

* * *

Alexei awoke from his slumber and felt the cold air seep into the room. It was about time he had a reason to use that fireplace. He strolled out of bed and looked to his half-opened luggage - searching for his source of ignition. Out from the bags and towards the fireplace, a lighter lay tightly in his hands before he lit the wood and felt his hands warm up his home. As the chill was dispelled from the cabin, he heard a knocking on his door and walked over to see who was there.

When he unlocked the door, the young man discovered someone waiting for him. He had seen her before, she had been at the saloon with her friends. However, this left a question as to why she was here in the first place. "Hi, what brings you out here in the rain?"

She reached into her leather jacket and handed a book that was rightfully his. "You forgot this at the bar. I thought it would be nice to hand you your book." After she had handed his belonging back to him, she coughed.

"How long were you waiting out there?" The former cavalry officer asked as he widened the door.

"About an hour, but don't worry about that. I can get some medication from Harvey on my way back from home."

He shook his head at her decisions. "You should have stayed inside rather than wait outside my doorstep. It might have saved you the trouble."

"I know, but you're the farmer. I think you'll appreciate someone coming over every now and then," She replied. "I better get going."

What she did was nice, but Alexei realized he kinda did owe her for returning one of his few sources of farming. He glanced at the television, knowing that he couldn't always rely on those channels for his own sake. "Why don't you stay?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, why don't you stay? I'll fix up some tea in the meantime. It will help with that cough of yours and the weather might break by the time we're done."

The redhead's face had begun to fluster at the thought, but then she stepped inside and he walked over to his only table to find a kettle waiting for him. "You don't have to do this."

"If I'm going to be part of this community, I have to participate in it every now and then. I'm sure you'll understand," He explained. "I would also be a bad host since you spared me the trouble of finding a new book." Then he began pouring water into the kettle before placing it above the fireplace.

"You're welcome." She added. "I'm sorry if my friends and I didn't introduce ourselves to you last night, but my name is Leah. I live south of your farm if you need to know where I am."

He turned his attention towards her and gave out his hand. After they shook their greetings together, Leah took a seat at a table beside the window. "It's good to meet you, Leah."

"I noticed you used a photo as a bookmark, but it seemed like you liked to ride horses."

Alexei realized what she was talking about. He walked over to his bags in search of the few types of tea he brought from home. "That's an understatement. However, I think you're here for more than returning a book or for the tea. The guns and uniforms are too obvious for me to try and hide it."

"If this is personal for you, I can not ask about it and we could-"

He cut her off. "No, I think you have every right to ask." Once he found his tea, he took his seat across from here. "So go ahead, ask."

Leah pulled out a photo from her leather jacket and placed it between themselves. "What did you do before you came here?"

"Back in my country, I was a captain of a cavalry company called the 1st Mounted Guards. That was a picture before we were deployed for war."

Her eyes widened at the revelation. "You were a cavalry officer? Why did I not see that coming?"

He smiled. "It should have been obvious, but I suppose the idea of cavalry units remaining in this day and age is too far-fetch to believe."

"Honestly, I thought you were something more of a cowboy than a soldier."

"Technically, I was."

"Wait, what?!"

"My company was garrisoned at this village, my village to be precise. We always helped out the locals on the ranch to practice our horsemanship." Then she giggled at his descriptions. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know. I left my home and my ex because he didn't like how I spent time studying something that isn't worth as much money in other fields." Leah replied. "Here I am, asking questions from an actual cavalry officer." A sneeze followed her after every sentence. "Sorry, I didn't cover my mouth."

Alexei reached into his pockets to pull out a clean handkerchief for such cases. "Here, I'm sure you need this more than me."

As soon as she accepted the offer, she continued. "You seemed to be well-mannered for a farmer."

"An officer is its own class of gentlemen." He replied before walking up to his bags to pull out a design from his former days as a soldier. "This will help." Then he wrapped his greatcoat around the redhead before returning to his seat. "What did you do before you came here?"

"Me?" She seemed surprised at the question being directed at her. "I wanted to be an artist, but my ex and I were taking multiple jobs to cover our expenses. Then there's him wanting me to give up my dreams to make more money in being a lawyer or a doctor. I just couldn't stand him belittling my ability for art. Do you think it was a good idea for me to leave?"

The farmer shook his head. "Although I have never been in a relationship, I think your ex was being unreasonably hard on you. Sometimes there are relationships that just won't work."

Leah raised her eyebrows. "I take you had actual experience in this?"

"Of course, I was a cavalry officer. Every now and then, someone brings up their personal life to me and tries to get my non-existent advice." He lowered his head at his memories. The amount of times he had to tell his men it's okay to be away from loved ones.

"To be fair, I didn't think you would understand, but thank you. It's good to know there are people who will listen to your problems. Strange that it's rare amongst people."

The kettle began to whistle with steam, causing Alexei to rise from his seat and grab two metal cups near the fireplace. "It's done." Then he was quick to put the tea bags in and pour the water inside before bringing them over to the table. "Here."

Her hands grasped the warm cups as she looked down at her drink. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The duo quietly sipped their tea at the wooden table as the rain began to stop pouring. The only exception was the dew dropping from the edges of the roof. "It stopped raining. I'll probably finish this tea and get going, but thank you for having me."

"If I'm going to have guests, I really need to improve this house." He glanced at the cabin's simplicity. "Looks like I'll have to take up Robin's offer about making a new addition to my home."

"She offered you to improve your house?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, but I'll have to deforest all the trees on my farm and pay a hefty sum just to get it installed."

"Well, I hope you don't break yourself in the process." She replied. There was a momentary pause. "Say, what was that tune you were whistling last night?"

"Cavalry tune."

"Ah, so it's something your company always sang?" Leah wondered.

"Yes, it's somewhat of a drinking song."

"Mind if I hear it?"

Alexei found himself at odds with himself. The song's lyrics weren't exactly the kind of songs that anyone could find themselves singing to. "You really want to hear the song?"

"Yes! It's okay. If you're singing is really bad, I won't hold that against you. After all, it's just between you and me."

He smiled at her concern. "Very well." Then he walked around the room to remember the lyrics.

"Don't be scared." She encouraged before drinking more of her tea in the process.

_If we drink, we will die,_

_And if we don't drink, we will die,_

_So we might as well say what the hell,_

_And let our glasses clink!_

_Whatever your name,_

_You'll be dying just the same,_

_So long as we are going to die,_

_It is better if we drink!_

The farmer turned around to see her expression. "I can see why you didn't want to sing that to me." When she finished her tea, she got out of the chair and handed Alexei his greatcoat. "Well, I have to go."

"Leah, don't wait in front of my door like that ever again. There's a reason why the mailbox is there."

She smiled. "I know, but I kinda wanted to get to know you."

With that said, Alexei was left alone once more in his cabin as he made his way towards his duffle bag.

* * *

Few Gotoran soldiers survived. Those that did were either cut down in the tired weather or they have truly escaped the flashing sabers. Alexei inspected every part of the convoy. These guns would be destroyed by demolitions and if they didn't have enough explosives, they could certainly destroy their mechanisms into being nothing more than extra weight. "Finish the rest off and see what we can get on our way back." He ordered from his troops.

However, his lieutenant approached him and immediately saluted him. "Comrade-Captain, the enemy has more than their artillery here. Come with me, they have something to show."

The duo mounted their horses and rode to the back of the convoy, but it was entirely different from whatever they had in the front. As soon as the company commander arrived, several of his men took off the covers off the wagons and revealed dozens of men clad in iron chains. Yet, the horror was that they were in ragged uniforms and nearly showed signs of malnourishment. "What am I looking at?"

"Prisoners of war from the Ferngill Republic." His lieutenant replied. "We found one of the notes that the Gotorans were transferring prisoners towards their capital."

"I see. Get them out of those chains. We're bringing them along."

His fresh-faced subordinate looked at him with surprise. "Sir, we can't take them along. They'll slow us down and if the Gotorans respond to this attack, we won't escape."

Alexei stared at him. "If the Gotorans do respond and leave them behind, they'll be at the mercy of their captors. They will come with us and that is final."

"Yes sir." As the troops began to make their way towards the prisoners, the officer pulled out his canteen and passed it to the nearest wagon of prisoners.

The blonde man took a quick sip of his canteen before giving it to his fellow brothers-in-arms. However, he spoke in his mother's tongue to him. Of course, the captain didn't know what he truly said, but he was sure it was words of gratitude. Then the cavalry officer rode away and began to inspect each wagon of Ferngill Republicans.

* * *

**Dysentia**: I hope you didn't have to wait long.


	4. Chapter 4: A Calm Day

The crops on the Bakersfield farm had been watered. This left Alexei enough time to focus on other parts of the farm, but the young man considered getting a sprinkler system at some point. Having to wake up every morning to water the crops had become such a tedious chore and it would have been better to spend his energy elsewhere. Until then, he would have to make do as he lifted his pickaxe from his shoulder and took a crack at a large pile of stone in the way.

Trying to traverse throughout the farm was a difficult matter of itself since it involved chopping trees and wood. However, the stones were much worse with his pickaxe in no shape to properly remove the larger ones. Thankfully, he learned that the town had a blacksmith who could improve his tools for a price and provided him the materials as well.

When he cleared a small set of stones from becoming a problem, a jolt of pain reverberated throughout his whole body. His pickaxe kicked up dust from the ground as his hand tried to comfort the area where he pulled a muscle. There were many words in his dictionary where he could react to anything; however, Alexei needed to be blunt with this situation. "Fuck!" Hopefully, this wouldn't be permanent, but he needed to get an appointment with the town's doctor. Maybe he could recommend something for this.

The pain ached as he walked through the opening to see more of his farm. He'll have to do a better job of using his pickaxe to prevent this from happening. As he reached the other side, he found himself walking up a stone staircase that led up to an elevated position on his farm. Yet, there was something here that seemed different from the rest of the farm.

A shrine was built into the side of a hill as unlit waxed candles were placed in these slots. Whatever it was, it seemed to have some strange writings he could not read. However, there was a detail that seemed out of place for the shrine - a letter that had managed to be away from the elements.

He approached the shrine to open its contents. The words it relayed had surprised the former cavalry officer. The person who made this letter had written this directly to his grandson - which meant only one thing - Alexei. Apparently, the grandfather he knew very little of had written that he would return to this world on his third year to see how he had been doing since the move in on the farm. Such an idea that his grandfather would rise from the grave would sound preposterous to any sensible person and it made him question the kind of person his grandfather was when he had been alive.

The letter also managed to reveal some of his grandfather's secrets to him. If Alexei was to have the farm to himself, he deserved to know about the secret cellar underneath his cabin to where he could get his inheritance in the form of unused money. The more he read into this, it turns out there were directions and schematics on where he could precisely get his hands on his new funds. Although he questioned his grandfather's eccentricities, it was somewhat comforting he had left enough money for his grandson.

Alexei immediately slipped this newly acquired letter into his pockets and remembered to check for mail. He carefully grabbed his tools off the ground and went back to his cabin after traversing past the boulders, fallen trees, and bridges. When he arrived at his mailbox, there was apparently a letter meant for him. This one came from the town's fisherman who wanted to have a word with him at the beach. He'll have to check that matter out once he checked for his grandfather's secret stash.

His tools were left outside of the house as he walked into the cabin and looked around to see where he could find his money. Then he grabbed the carpet off the ground and tried to move it away, but he could see a discrepancy that the rug was placed beside his bed for a good reason. It appeared to be a wooden hatch with an iron handle for him to pull up.

When he opened the hatch, the young man was met with an immediate light flickering underneath his house. Unlike the wooden cabin's simplicity, the cellar was nothing he had expected. He climbed down the ladder to find cobwebs and dust-covered glass containers with jewelry placed inside. This was less of a cellar and more like a secret room that one could expect from spy films. Perhaps there was more to his grandfather than a simple farmer from the Ferngill Republic.

* * *

Alexei entered the medical clinic to find a dark-skinned girl waiting behind a counter. She took a quick glance at him before it was followed by a smile. "Hello, there. What can I do for you?"

He approached the counter with his hand pressed against his back. "I seem to be getting back pain for using my pickaxe."

"Back pain? Give me a moment." She immediately focused on her computer and started typing information through the keyboard. "Harvey is not available for any appointments today, but we can check things out tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

The farmer nodded his head. "Yes, I'll be fine with that."

"Tell me, how is the pain? Is it too much for you to handle?"

"Well, I came here to ask if I can get some medication in the meantime. Something to ease the pain until then."

Once the woman was given the information, she quickly reached under the counter and placed a bottle for him. "The muscle remedy will help deal with back pain, but take it before you go to sleep. It should help."

Now it was time to tackle the practical issue. "How much for the medication?"

"One thousand. That is it."

He nodded his head before reaching into his wallet and pulled out the amount required to pay it off. Once the transaction was complete, he slipped the bottle into his pockets and decided to become informal in this discussion. "What's your name?"

She seemed surprised by the question, but she spoke nonetheless. "My name is Maru, I'm Harvey's assistant at the clinic. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to properly thank you for this." He answered before departing from the clinic.

When Alexei walked out, he made his way towards the beaches south of the town as he noticed that one girl walking accompanying two children. The little boy beside her was quick to walk up to him. "Hey, mister. I heard you're the new farmer. My name's Vincent, it's nice to meet you."

Strange how this moment made him miss his innocent days as a child. Now he had the opportunity to entertain the boy for a moment. "I am Alexei, what's a young man like you doing today?"

He stole a quick glance from the adult escorting them before smiling. "Ms. Penny is bringing Jas and me to the museum for school. Where are you going?"

"To the beach." The farmer replied. "Someone named Willy wanted to see me."

"The fisherman? I hope you don't catch his icky smell."

"Perhaps you can tell me when I visit the museum on my way back. I didn't know that your town had one and now I'm interested."

"Cool, I'll see you later."

The woman accompanying them had given the kids a quick nod. "Why don't you two run along? I'll be there shortly." As the kids made their way towards their destination, the redhead approached him. "Alexei, right?"

"Yes. That is me." He answered as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

She reached her hand out to greet him and he was quick to return the gesture. "I'm Penny - Vincent's and Jas's teacher. What brings you out of your farm at this time of day?"

"Had to pick up some medication. Back pain from getting rid of a few rocks."

"I'm sorry that had to happen." Penny apologized. "I hope it's not permanent."

Alexei shook his head. "Likewise. You're a teacher from the museum, correct?"

"I teach at the museum. Yes. There is no proper school here that these kids can learn from so I have to make do until then."

"I see." He acknowledged. "It must be tiring to work with those two."

"You have no idea."

"Well then, it's good to have a proper introduction with you, Ms. Penny."

When the teacher departed, he proceeded to continue down the south to find this Willey. The transition from the valley's lush green environment was a stark contrast to the warmth of the beaches and its calming atmosphere. Seagulls flew above him before moving on with their lives. As he made his way to the docks upon his right, he noticed that there was a single building attached to the wooden planks. This had to be the fisherman's house.

An old man stood in front of his home with two fishing rods in hand as he played around with his hooks. As Alexei approached him, he turned his full attention towards the young man towering over him. "You must be the farmer. I've heard a lot about you, but I haven't personally met you until now." Then he handed one of the fishing rods to him. "I'm doing my best to keep the spirit of fishing alive so I want you to have this."

When he was handed the fishing rod, there was an odd sense of premonition that things would not go so well. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Consider this a welcoming gift into Pelican Town," Willy replied. "Do you want to know how to use it?"

Well, it was a good time to learn. It's not like he'll be able to figure it out without any help. "Yes, I'll give it a try."

* * *

Mayor Lewis had to personally investigate to figure out the commotion about what happened at the docks. Alexei and Willey were the only two people that were there and so he came to learn about the truth in order to calm the rest of the town down. Of course, he began with Willey since he was a good old friend.

The fisherman was quick to defend the newcomer as he was handed a cup of coffee at his table. "Lewis, I know this might seem worrying, but he was just frustrated. He's a bit confused, but he got the spirit of fishing in the most unconventional way imaginable."

The mayor sipped his coffee before he placed it back down. "Alexei was tossing dynamite at the ocean and shooting fish with a handgun. He practically scared the entire town into thinking the Gotorran Empire was invading that beach."

He nodded his head from side to side. "That is true, but I'm not going to lie that he knows a thing or two about explosives and shooting. I'll do my best to make sure he becomes a bit more patient in fishing, but I think we could use him in those mines."

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Him in those mines? You sure that's a good idea to do that. He just got here and is trying to settle in, I'm not going to let him get in danger all of a sudden."

Willy shook his head. "I know you like to go in those tunnels to take a quick dip and go wild. Given how old-timers - like ourselves - want to find a place to relax, I think it would be a good thing for Alexei to be sent there. Besides, Marlon is constantly fretting over that ladder whenever something rustled his jimmies."

"Alright, I'll see if I can convince Alexei to clear the first few levels. After that, he's not going any further."

"I think he'll be fine." The fisherman assured him.

"How can you be so sure?"

He was quick to drink his mug. "The lad has a keen eye for shooting the quick fish out of the water. I think it could be useful for the occasional grub or cave fly."

The mayor became silent as he slowly considered his decision. On one hand, he seemed to know a thing or two about Alexei's keen skill with weapons, but on the other hand he didn't want his friend's grandson to get hurt in the process. Yet, the man's capabilities could be useful in keeping the monsters cleared in their respective areas. "Okay, I'll get a word with him and try not to get him in too much danger. You take care, old friend."

Willey tipped his hat. "Likewise, mister mayor."

When the two walked out of the house, Alexei was sitting in a yard chair where his leg was shaking a bit before the smelly old man notified him of the mayor's presence. Then he walked off to the south as Lewis took his seat beside the farmer. "Hello Alexei. How was the fishing?"

The young man scratched the back of his head in shame. "Mayor Lewis, I am truly sorry I scared the hell out of everyone in the town. Let's just say that I didn't like how the fish avoided my hook."

"That's understandable. Not everyone can be a fisherman." He replied.

Alexei stopped shaking his knee before he let out a sigh. "Are you about to berate me for throwing explosives around?"

Lewis shook his head. "Not really. The ground shaking is quite a normal thing. Joja has a mining operation nearby and they often notify us about what happens every now and then. What isn't normal is explosives being used outside."

"My apologies, but I know that an apology might not be enough to get me off the hook."

He smiled at his consideration. "No, you won't be punished for something like that, but Willy thinks you might do some good in the mines. He says you'd do well in that kind of environment."

"The explosives?"

"Somewhat." The mayor stated. "There are monsters in those caves and I'm sure that shooting them will do you more justice with someone of your skills."

The farmer was surprised, but not at the suggestion. "Monsters? What monsters?"

"You don't them where you're from?"

He shook his head.

"I suppose Marlon will do more to inform you than I." Hopefully, he wasn't resting in his lodge with his fellow adventurer. "It's almost night time. Are you going to join us at the pub?"

"No, I'm just going to relax in my house. Just taking the day off, really."

"Alright, I won't stop you."

* * *

**Dysentia**: I will do my best not to make this story depressing, but sooner or later someone is going to learn more about Alexei.


	5. Chapter 5: Stranger Things

A weary old man with battle scars remained vigilant at the entrance to the mines. Adventure's Guild no longer had the members it once had, where people had either passed away or moved on with their lives. Yet, someone had to slay the monsters in these tunnels lest they find a way out of the mountain and into the valley. Marlon wished he didn't have his missing eye or a bad leg that could be the end of his adventuring days.

He stood over a ladder that would lead to the first levels of the mines, but he never dared to go beyond that. The old man knew that his age had caught up to him and there wasn't much he could do about that beyond passing down his knowledge to the newcomer sent by Mayor Lewis. His latest actions in Pelican Town was enough to earn his attention and direct his skills towards something far more productive.

Marlon waited several hours for the foreigner to arrive, but he remained patient with the farmer. After all, the young man had crops to take care of before making his way here. There was that one girl who wanted to be in these mines, but her parents were doing everything they can to change her habits. It wasn't his place to say anything about her desire to be in danger, but it's been a long time since he had seen that kind of spirit around these parts.

Farmer Alexei had entered the tunnel with a duffle bag hanging from his shoulders. It looked like he made preparations for his baptism of fire against the monsters. That was good to know that someone was ready for what lay ahead. He reached his hand out to the old man with a smile. "Are you Marlon?"

The veteran shook his hand and returned the same expression. "That's me. Are you ready to go down there?" It was a difficult decision for anyone to make, because once he goes into the deep he may not return from his travels.

He nodded his head. "Yes. Is there anything I should know about the first few sections of the mines I have to clear out?"

"The most common creature in those tunnels are slimes. They are generally easy to dispatch once you get a hang of things, but since you're new here I would be wary of them." Marlon explained. "Is that easy for you to understand?"

"So how does one kill a slime if they're just pure mass?" Now he's asking the right questions.

"Slimes generally have some sort of 'core' behind their slimy layer. You'll have to get a couple of good swings into their bodies before they stop being sentient and die." Speaking of swings, Alexei needed a weapon before he climbed down the ladder. Reaching for his side was a scabbard containing an old rusty sword that was just as old as he was back in his days. "Before you go down there, I think you'll need this sword for your own protection."

The offer was denied as the young man unzipped his duffle bag and pulled out a sheathed saber before his eye. "No need to hand me a sword, I have my own."

Marlon was surprised at this revelation. He assumed that a farmer such as Alexei wouldn't be carrying a weapon such as that in this day and age. "You have your own sword? How did you get one?"

There was a small smile from the farmer as he pulled his blade out from its sheath. The scabbard had gold embroidered into its skin while the saber's handguard carried a unique design he had not seen before. Clearly, its craft was well-designed by the people who made them as he swung his blade into the nothingness around him. "Before I came to Stardew Valley, I was a cavalry officer in my homeland. It has been a long time since I wielded this sword."

"How long?" He was genuinely curious to know more about this man.

"Perhaps not long enough. The last time I rode into combat felt like ages since then," Alexei returned his sword into the scabbard before he tied it to his belt. Then he reached into his duffle bag once more to pull out a rifle of a foreign design into his hands. "I suppose I'll find out once I get down there."

There was something to be impressed about the young man, but Marlon did well to hide his expression. Now that he was ready for combat, he had to make sure he was ready for the other matters within these tunnels. "That's good you're ready for a fight, but there is more to those tunnels than that. Did you at least have some food with you and some tools in case you get hungry or need a quick exit out?"

The farmer nodded his head. "Lewis mailed me on what to expect. I got some stir fry and my pickaxe just in case."

"Good, I suppose that's all I can do from here. If I think you are doing well in the mines, I might invite you over to the Adventurer's Guild. Perhaps you might find something there worthy of your efforts."

"I might visit once I'm done with this."

There are some things that will never change. "First, you have to prove yourself before I invite you. Then you will be welcomed."

He seemed to understand was asked of him if he wanted to join the Adventurer's Guild and so he managed to zip his duffle bag and walked towards the ladder. Marlon stepped aside and watched as another soul climbed deep into those tunnels once more.

When Alexei disappeared from the entrance light, the old adventurer walked towards the cave entrance with a hope that this farmer would survive his first encounters.

* * *

Torches were planted into the walls of stone where the light can be maximized. Whoever planted these torches down, the former cavalry officer could appreciate their placement. It had been a while since he used his rifle, the only time he did have it out was to clean it. Now his habit had finally come to fruition with a fine weapon in his hands. Alexei pulled back the bolt and retrieved his magazine from his pouch as he loaded his self-loading rifle with fresh ammunition.

Silence filled the darkness as he walked into his only path deep into the mine. On the other side of the tunnel, there was a torch above another hole and ladder in the ground. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a waste of time. Then he saw movement and heard a squishy sound approaching him. There were two masses of green slime that was moving towards him; however, he noticed their eyes focusing their full attention upon him as their 'cores' were revealed. One of these green slimes had an antenna attached to the top of their heads as they slowly jumped towards him.

Alexei raised his weapons and looked down its sights to get a decent chance at killing them. When he was able to see one of them land on the spot, the trigger was pulled. With one shot fired, a bullet casing jumped out after the rifle recoiled from its firing. By the time the bolt returned back to its position, the weapon had done its work when a slime exploded violently from its death. Satisfied by the result of his first monster kill, he turned his gaze upon the second monster - pulling the trigger once more. After the slime was killed by the second shot, he walked forward towards the hole in the ground.

He never had a chance to get on the ladder when he heard someone cry out from his left. "Hey, is there anybody out there?!" Someone was shouting for help. When he waited for another cry, a young man was crying out from amongst the clutter of boulders and rocks that were in the way. There seemed to be a cave-in and somebody must have been trapped as a result. "Hello?!"

The stranger's despair had compelled him to reply. "I can hear you!"

"Thank goodness, do you have a pickaxe or something to get us out of here?!"

"Indeed I do," Alexei answered. "Stay put, I'll try to clear the way!"

"Be careful, some of the monsters are hiding as rocks!"

Well, shit. That made things even harder. He hung his rifle around his back as he pulled his pickaxe from his duffle bag and prepared to draw his sword at a moment's notice. As he approached his first rock, his tool was raised before he started to crack at its hardness. Several pickings followed before the first rock in the way had resulted in smaller and irrelevant pieces. When he approached the second rock, he could see it pop off the ground with dozens of orange legs crawling towards him.

Alexei was taken aback by its sudden movement, slamming the pickaxe down upon its shell. However, his reprisal seemed to have done some damage as its shell fell off its back and it seemed to flee in terror without its protection. This emboldened the former cavalry officer to draw his sword in such tight quarters to stab into its vulnerable weak point before it had a chance to flee. His sword found itself back into its sheath as he repeated the work of a miner within these tunnels. He had to get this trapped stranger out of danger as possible - putting more effort into rescuing this man out of here.

When he worked closer, he noticed a torch past the last rock in front of him being held by a scared teenager - who was waving its flame at several large flying bugs. For a moment, his face seemed familiar in his eyes, but there was no time to be distracted by old memories. Rather than picking at the final rock, Alexei pushed it out of the way, clearing a path for the trapped stranger to escape. Then he looked past him to see a girl with purple hair lying unconscious on the ground.

A second later, the bugs steered away from the teen and focused on the lone man without a torch, but he would not allow such monsters to have it easy. Dropping his pickaxe, he drew his sword and took a step forward to unleash his wrath on the large bugs for attacking such easy prey. One bug flew towards him with stinger and mouth open, but an upward swing was enough to split it into two pieces - leaving a purple entrails and blood across the ground.

Two decided to approach him from both flanks as he looked at the one closest to him. Its stinger tried to stab him, but it misplaced its attack when he jumped aside and slashed at it's fluttering wings. With only one set available, it veered out of control and became immobile upon landing. The second bug seemed to be far more patient as it began to make it's run. Unlike the first two, it came in low and steady for his feet. Alexei anticipated it's snapping jaws as he jumped up in the air and aimed its edge on the eager creature. Upon landing, his sword ran through the bug's head as his landing pinned it to the ground, neither unable to fly nor utilize its stinger. It tried to move its head; however, a mere twist of the blade was quick enough to end it's existence in this world.

When he looked back at the two trapped individuals, the bugs had ceased to harass them any further and fled deeper into the darkness. Perhaps the initial killing was enough for them to recognize they were outmatched? He would never know as he walked towards the young man with the torch. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, but Abigail got hit in the head during the cave-in."

As he sheathed his saber, Alexei reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a stick of dynamite in hand. "Carry her back to the surface, I'll make sure they won't follow us."

"Uh, yeah, I can do that." The stranger placed his torch on the ground and was quick to carry the unconscious girl in his arms. Then he quickly ran towards the cleared path as Alexei followed after him.

The tunnel began to vibrate within the tunnel as the former cavalry officer performed rear-guard action. He pulled out his lighter and sparked the fuze that would only be a matter of time for the explosives to go off.

* * *

The farmer sat quietly in his chair as the clinic was now busy with its two new patients from the dangerous time in those mines. Two people passed through that door just for him to recognize Pierre and his wife to express their worries. They had every rightful reason to look for someone to give them any good news. Then they approached him in his seat with Pierre's eyes looking for something to keep him going. "What happened to my daughter is she alright?!"

Alexei let in a breath of fresh air. "I don't know what Harvey will say, but she was knocked out in a cave-in. Thankfully, she appeared unharmed from the looks of it. Her friend seemed to be worse for wear."

Another person had entered the clinic, but he never truly knew this person. "Excuse me, is my Sam okay?"

He nodded his head in response to the mother. To his surprise, she was calmer than usual. "I know we have never truly met, but my name is Jodi. I like to thank you for saving my son."

"As am I," Pierre stated. "Thank you for saving Abigail, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's okay," He assured them. "I'm just being your fellow neighbor."

The door into the workplace of the clinic was open as Doctor Harvey stepped out in his lab coat. "Jodi, Pierre, Caroline, your kids are going to be fine. Sam might have a few scratches, but he'll be alright."

Once the expert's voice was heard, the tension in the room had transformed into relief from his neighbors. "I hope this ends everyone's worry about their well-being, but I think I'll have to take my time off." Rising from his seat, he walked past the parents and left the building as he went on his way towards his farm.

When he was halfway between his town and farm, he stopped in his stride and noticed a strange creature waiting in the road. It was unlike any of the monsters he found in those tunnels as he approached it, only to see it's strange form jump in the air. Then as he took one step further, it disappeared in a blink of an eye. Whatever it was, he had no words to describe it.

* * *

Author's Note: It is perhaps a good thing I'm going to pause the story for a bit. I'm feeling the plot exhaustion from posting my latest chapters for a single story. There's no problem with that, but it's better to take a break between stories every now and then.


End file.
